Rose garden
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: After Lucas's betrayal Harry turns to the one person he trusts most in the world. Their relationship far beyond that of simple physical being, but after all that they have lost, neither Harry, nor Ruth are immune to the sins of the flesh.


**Rose garden**

"Go away Harry."

It was not the welcome he had envisioned when he had jumped in his car earlier that evening. Harry wasn't exactly sure what kind of response he would get, but a cold go away was not something that had crossed his mind. Ruth hadn't shut the door on his face at least, and that was a start.

"Please Ruth we need to talk." Harry said using his softest voice and lowering his gaze slightly. Harry knew the puppy dog expression was unlikely to work, but right now he would give anything a go. Not only because it was blowing a gale, and rain was likely at any moment. They really did need to talk.

"Not now Harry, it's too raw, I need time." Ruth replied her hand still on the edge of the door frame ready to close it at a moments notice. From her attire it was clear she hadn't been in long. She still wore her long dark skirt from earlier, and had yet even to remove her shoes. The faint smell of tea wafted through the house and Harry sniffed the air without thinking.

"May I at least have some tea?" He enquired, knowing that however much Ruth was against this late night tête a tête, she would not refuse his request.

"I guess, seeing as I have just brewed some." Ruth replied, obviously aware that Harry had figured this out for himself, but neither of them said anything.

Harry moved passed Ruth and down the hall, he placed his coat on the end of the stair banister and also removed his scarf. Waiting for Ruth to close and lock the front door he watched her for a moment. Her hands were so graceful, tapered fingers clicking back the bolts, sliding over the dead lock then, rubbing together slightly before they dropped to her sides as she turned. Harry's eyes shot upwards quickly, scared of being caught staring, but also wanting to catch the look on her face. He enjoyed the blush that rose slightly on her cheeks, before her head dipped slightly and she breezed passed him into the kitchen. Harry followed knowing that now inside he could ease into what he wanted to talk to her about. He sat at the table, mug in his hand waiting for her to bring the pot over, he was going through his conversation strategy in his head, and therefore missed her question.

"Harry, did you here me?" Ruth asked as she finally came into his field of vision. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes held a worry to them, one he had only seen when some crisis at work was occurring.

"No sorry I was miles away." Harry apologised holding out his cup, and accepting the hot brew. He watched as the brown liquid filled his mug, just enough so there was still room for the milk. Ruth had remained silent whilst pouring, but now that task was complete she repeated her earlier question.

"Do you have any one in mind to replace Lucas?" Ruth sat down slowly, opposite Harry but not really looking at him. She seemed more interested in her tea, the little glances over the rim of the mug however were holding Harry's interest.

"No not yet, I feel it's too soon to make that decision." Harry responded, keeping his voice level and business like. If that was how she wanted to play this evening, then so be it.

"Your right of course, but the team needs a leader Harry, now more than ever, it should be someone we trust, after what happened, you know." Ruth said after a few moments silence. Harry looked up after taking a sip of his tea. Ruth was not looking at him, her gaze was focused on the table, and he instinctively reached out and placed his fingers on her hand. It was hot to the touch, wrapped tightly around the tea cup, and for a moment she allowed him this contact. Quickly though she pulled back, just out of his reach, but she did not stand, or ask him to leave. Again Harry saw hope, even in the act of defiance.

"I agree, we all need some sense of stability and trust, especially after such a betrayal." Ruth's eyes shot up at Harry's remarks, her face hardened slightly before she responded.

"I don't believe Lucas wanted to betray us, he was forced into a corner. Did he make the wrong decisions, sure, did he want to, do what he did. I can't believe that." Her words were clipped, and her voice hard. Harry knew Ruth wanted to see the best in people, believe that they were all there for the right reasons. Unfortunately her life had taught her otherwise, hardened her somewhat to the realities of living in their world. Still even now she hadn't lost her deeply rooted compassion.

"If only we all had your optimism Ruth, the world would be a much safer place." Harry said with a small smile. He lifted his mug to her slightly before taking another sip, the liquid was still hot and it burned on its way down his throat. All the while he kept his eyes on the woman in front of him.

"I would like to believe that if given the opportunity we would all make the right decisions in the end, do what is right, not what is required." Ruth said now placing her mug down, and for the first time letting go of it. Her hands clasped in front of her now. Her thumbs tracing pattens on her palms, it was obvious she didn't know what to do with them. It made Harry smile internally, before she went back to holding her mug.

"I agree, but you know as well as I, life doesn't work that way. Lucas was always a fraud, he may have wanted to turn his life around, become something better, but it doesn't excuse the fact that he achieved this by killing someone." Harry continued as he blew on his tea to cool it. Ruth was silent for a moment, he could almost see the cogs turning in her mind as she thought about what he had said.

"The wrong thing done for the right reason, still the wrong thing I guess. Doesn't make it any easier to live with either." Ruth's words made Harry unusually sad. Not just because they were coming from a person her cared deeply for, but because it was a statement full of despair.

"Even an optimist can find the glass half empty on occasion Ruth, but you are strong, I know you can get through this, we all will." Harry replied wanting to reach out and touch her again, but she had pulled back just far enough to make that impossible. Ruth then lent forward, her elbows planted in the table, and her face drew close to Harry. He could see the blue pools of her eyes clearly now, the unshed tears sitting just behind her lids as she attempted to blink them away.

"What do we really do Harry. Do we destroy the people who seek the truth, or destroy the truth so no man can seek it, either way we loose." Ruth lost her battle with her tears then, one slipped down her cheek as she sat there waiting for his response. Harry reached out his finger and whipped the tear from her cheek. Taking the other side of her face in his palm and running his thumb across her jaw.

"If everyone knew the truth, no one would ever leave their house, with everything that is out there trying to kill them, or convert them, we would have a society based on panic and fear. You and I are the thin line that protects them form that awful truth." Harry said not removing his hand, and Ruth making no attempt to do so either.

"What have we gotten in return for this Harry, the opportunity to one day look back and say, I did that. When we are old and dying alone in our warm bed." Ruth did pull away this time. She stood up, grabbed her mug and slammed it back down in the sink. Her little whimper made Harry jump up and follow her. Seeing the crimson river flow into the sink sent his heart into a spasm.

"What have you done?" He cried pulling a tea towel from its rack and wrapping it around Ruth's hand. He held on to it tightly, stemming the bleeding as Ruth gazed up at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean too, I guess I am so angry at everything right now, including myself and you Harry. I know it's not your fault, any more than it is mine, but I just felt like we should have spotted it sooner. Maybe none of this would have happened." Ruth said looking down at her hand, as Harry unwrapped it for inspection. It was a minor cut really, the running water had made it appear worse than it really was.

"I know how you feel Ruth believe me, I blame myself to, but it will pass, one rotten apple dose not a bad harvest make. Now where do you keep your plasters?" Harry said dropping her hand and looking around the kitchen.

"Bathroom cupboard." Ruth said pointing in the direction of the stairs and Harry followed her finger.

"Come on then, this doesn't look bad, but we should clean it and dress it." He continued, taking hold of her good hand and pulling her along with him.

Harry pushed all thoughts out of his mind that lingered on the sordid aspect of him taking Ruth up stairs. He quickly found her bathroom, and cleaned her wound with antiseptic, and placed a plaster over the cut. That task done they were now left standing silent in her bathroom. Her sent was everywhere. Probably her shampoo, that Harry had so often smelt when she was close to him. Now permeated all his senses.

"Maybe we should go back down stairs, would you like another cup of tea?" Ruth asked, her discomfort was obvious and Harry smirked a little. He couldn't help it, even though he knew she had spotted it. Her expression changed almost immediately, the slight scowl that now framed her face was almost comical, given the circumstances.

"There is no need to take pleasure in my discomfort Harry." Ruth said now folding her arms across her chest, a slight sparkle coming into her eyes. It was gone a moment later and Harry was afraid that he had lost his window.

"Maybe its time to think about changing the future you envisioned, dying alone is not high on my list either." Harry said now feeling bolder and reaching forward and placing his hand on her shoulder. His thumb brushing the point where her neck joined her shoulder, tracing small tender circles there. Ruth unconsciously tilted her head to the side to give him better access to the spot, it was all the invitation Harry needed. His hand crept around the base of he neck pulling her forward, his lips descending to hers ever so slowly. Giving her every chance to pull away, but she didn't. Her eyes fluttered shut at the last moment, and Harry let a small smile drift onto his face before closing his lips over hers.

For a while it was only chase kisses, lips brushing, testing this new boundary they had finally crossed. Then Harry pushed his tongue forward, begging entry to her mouth. It was granted quickly, her resolve melting under his administrations.

It wasn't long before her hands had wonder to his shirt, popping the buttons open one by one, until his chest was revealed to her. She broke from his lips to rain kissed across the now bare expanse, eliciting a low groan from him. As she worked her hands lower until they found the bulge inside his trousers, Harry pushed her away slightly, causing her to look up at him with slightly worried eyes.

"As much as I am enjoying that Ruth, I had not imagined our first time to be on the floor of your bathroom. I was hoping for somewhere a little more comfortable." Harry said trying to assure her that he was not in fact sending her away, but quite the opposite.

"So you have imagined this before." Ruth said over her shoulder as she lead him out of her bathroom, and down the hall into her bedroom.

"Many times." Harry said, now focusing his gaze on her heaving chest as she switched on a lamp at the side of her bed. It cast only a low light, Harry would have enjoyed more, to be able to see her fully, but this he knew was what she was comfortable with.

"I am not sure how I feel about that." Ruth said fiddling with the hem of her shirt as he moved towards her. Knowing exactly how he felt right now and reaching out to still her hands.

"You should feel flattered, out of all the women I have even known, no one has occupied my thoughts more than you, and even if our time together is limited, I am willing to enjoy anything you are willing to share with me." Harry said once again placing his lips over hers. Ruth returned his words in kind. Immediately running her tongue across his lips, and running her hands down to his fly and quickly undoing it. Feeling Ruth's haste Harry joined her in the undressing. Taking her shirt off quickly and tossing it on to the floor, where an ever increasing pile of clothes was gathering. He did take a moment to look at her when she was down to just her underwear. She was more beautiful than he even could have imagined. Even the blush on her cheeks was endearing, as she stood and let him look. Her own eye wondering over his frame. For a moment he felt woefully inadequate. By no means in the first flushes of youth, and with a belly to show for his long time of sitting behind a desk, Harry went to say something. Ruth's fingers found his lips before he was able.

"Don't spoil it Harry, there is nothing you could say that would make me love you any less." Ruth whispered as she stepped into his embrace and placed her hands on his broad back.

Harry lingered for a long time over her body, laying her down gently on the bed he stripped off her underwear, nipping and licking his way down her body until she was revealed to him fully. Smelling her sex he licked his lips at what was to come. Ruth was already burring her hands in his hair, guiding him to where she wanted him most, but Harry was determined to take his time. First kissing up one leg, then passing ever so quickly across her sex to kiss down the other. Her strained whimper, made him smile against her porcine skin. Finally he gave into her, unable to stay away any longer himself. Placing his finger at her opening he could feel her ready for him. He slid in slick and warm, his finger gliding upwards to rub against her most sensitive spot as his tongue joined in the assault on her hardened nub. Ruth bucked upwards almost immediately. The long teasing had her on the edge already, and it didn't take long before she was coming apart in his arms.

"I guess there is something to be said for anticipation." Harry said with a small smile as Ruth came down from her high. She reached for him, pushing his underwear off as hi slid up the bed to join her.

"I guess so." She replied in a husky voice that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. Catching him of guard she flipped them so he was now lying on the bed. Her hand glided up his shaft, teasing the end with the pad of her thumb, she then brought the digit to her lips, where she sucked it in slowly. Harry almost came at the simple sight of her doing this. His need so great now, that even a red flash from the JIC wouldn't have gotten him out of the bed. Ruth could see his need laid bare, and took him in her hand once more. This time she climbed up above him. Positioning him at her entrance. Sliding down oh so slowly, she watched as Harry squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on not embarrassing himself.

"Come for me Harry." Ruth whispered, lowering herself so her breasts brushed his chest, before sitting upright and taking him in all the way to the hilt. His hands flew to her hips, rocking her against him almost savagely. Her hands sat on his chest pushing against him for leverage, her breast swung slightly at her rocking action and Harry couldn't help but stair at them. His breaths were coming in harsh pants now, is fingers dug into her hips so much so he must have been bruising her. Ruth didn't seem to mind however as her speed increased as she used her thighs to pump up and down on him. Harry felt himself grow closer and closer to the edge, there was no turning back from it now. Above him sat the woman of his dreams, and no reciting threat reports, or cricket scores could pull him away from this all encompassing moment. Nor did he want to. The white heat inside his groin finally exploded upwards, his thrust becoming erratic and his hands gripping hard. Ruth's head had dropped back as she allowed him to finish inside her. A small smile graced her lips as she finally looked down upon him once more.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Ruth said moving off him to le down on his chest. Her arm tucked under her head, as Harry wrapped his around her naked waist.

"I wish we could to, and we will have as many moments like this as possible, I promise you that." Harry said kissing the slightly sweaty line of her hair.

"Good." She said her eyes already half closed when the phone rang.

Ruth turned with a groan and answered.

"Yes I understand, we will be right there." Ruth hung up and turned to her now lover and looked upon him with slight regret.

"It was the grid, apparently there has been a treat issued by an extremist group in Birmingham, they need us." Ruth continued as she got up and started pulling on the clothes they had earlier tossed to the floor.

"I see, well time waits for no man and all that." Harry said amused as Ruth tried to climb into his shirt, before tossing it at him.

"Tell me this is going to work out Harry." Ruth said once they were both dressed and heading out into the now early hours of the morning. It was raining the sky overcast and yet a sliver of blue sky hung on the horizon.

"I never promised you a rose garden Ruth." Harry said with a slight smirk as she climbed into the car.

"I guess there has to be a little rain sometimes." She replied as Harry turned on the engine, a smile crossing his own face as he drove off in to the dawn.

THE END.

Thoughts, comments all welcomed thank you for reading XxX


End file.
